


Third Date

by kimberlyeab



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Clopfic (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Erotica, F/F, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab
Summary: A fabulous evening on the town, a couple glasses of wine, and a dash of intimacy create the perfect environment to fool around and share in a carnal bond.Or it would, if Twilight wasn't being her usual neurotic self.Though, no mare is more adept at handling Twilight's nerves than Rarity.
Relationships: Rarity/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 6





	Third Date

**Author's Note:**

> Fetishes: Actually... this is vanilla... fucking weird, right?
> 
> Note: This story contains representation of a trans protagonist. She is not a futa, cross-dresser, or trap, so please be respectful.

Cover Art by [Iojknmiojiknm](https://www.deviantart.com/iojknmiojknm/art/Commission-Pop-Quiz-777856377), who was very kind in letting me used this piece, along with the commissioner [SigmaSonicX](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/307623/SigmasonicX). Infinite thank yous to these two.

* * *

Two glasses of red wine rested upon the coffee table, flanking a bottle which was already two-thirds empty.

Twilight Sparkle levitated over her glass, cautiously taking a sip. She was trying to stay on top of her intake, knowing that she was a notorious lightweight. Still that voice was hard to listen to when the butterflies swirling within her gullet were in full flight.

Rarity meanwhile was already well into her second glass, throwing caution to the wind as she carried the conversation. It was impressive really, seeing how the mare could just go on and on, always discussing things with a passion that Twilight could never hope to achieve.

“Twilight, dearest,” Rarity murmured. “You really should’ve seen the look on the vice chancellor’s face, it was priceless. One moment he’s talking against reforms, the next, he gets bumped into by a member of the staff and is wearing his drink all over his pristine white suit. It took quite a bit of ladylike demeanour not to burst out laughing and I know both Fancy and Fleur felt the same way, if their rampant giggling was to be believed.”

Twilight offered a tight smile. “And what did he do after that?”

“You wouldn’t believe it but the gentlestallion just went on with his conversation. Talked the poor Prime Minister’s ear off while smelling like a brewer. It was quite impressive actually.”

Rarity reached over, placing her foreleg over Twilight’s.

“I had a lot of fun tonight,” Rarity said, changing the subject.

Twilight nodded, maintaining that same strained smile. “Y-yeah me too.”

Rarity was silent, failing to come up with any further topics. Her attention was now away from Twilight and on the glass of wine she levitated over, taking a generous sip.

“Is something the matter, Twilight?” she asked. “You seem a little…”

Twilight sighed and shook her head. “Sorry, it’s just… this is our third date.”

Rarity paused and then pursed her lips. “ _Ah_.”

“And in all the books I’ve read on the subject the third date is the one where…” Twilight began, though she felt her words fade before she could finish.

“Where we sleep together?” Rarity asked.

Twilight nodded. “Yeah.”

“We don’t have to do that, darling,” Rarity said, gently stroking at Twilight’s foreleg. “It would hardly be fitting for a lady of my status to coerce you into a situation you were not entirely comfortable with.”

Twilight bit her lip. “I know that…” She sighed. “But I also know that these feelings won’t go away on the fourth or fifth or _even_ the sixth date. And maybe it’s best if we just laid everything out on the table tonight.” She was silent for a moment before looking up at Rarity and sighing. “You know about my _handicap_ …”

Rarity snorted. “Now dear, that hardly feels like a fair way of putting things.”

“But I mean it kind of feels accurate in this context. It is very much a handicap in the bedroom,” Twilight said, her gaze falling to her hooves, as she clopped two of them together in her lap. “It’s going to make things a lot harder to get done.”

“That may be so,” Rarity admitted, letting out a small breath. “But we are both adults and I’m sure that we could figure out some kind of solution. Fornication might be difficult but it isn’t impossible by any stretch of the imagination.”

Twilight nodded. “Just as long as you know that going into things.”

Rarity leaned over, placing a hoof against Twilight’s cheek and turning her head, so that her muzzle was facing hers. The two mares looked into each other’s eyes before Rarity leaned in and pressed her lips against Twilight’s own.

This kiss started off innocent enough, just a playful little peck, though the wine started to have its influence, parting Twilight’s lips and inviting Rarity’s tongue to take advantage. Soon they started on an oral tango, dancing around one another to a song that was crude and dripping with sexual intentions.

Twilight closed her eyes, drawing in a pleasured little breath. She succumbed to Rarity’s touch, allowing her more experienced partner to lead this little performance, to show her how things were done.

She felt Rarity touch a hoof to her side and that simple contact sparked with intimacy and affection. That mere touch was enough to make Twilight’s back arch and the fragment of a moan flitter through, into her lover’s mouth.

The cocktail of medicines that Twilight took to treat her condition had this fun little side effect where they made her body even more sensitive. But the way Rarity managed to control and play with this, so easily, got a response from her that was something more than just a mere reaction to chemical stimulants.

Rarity’s hoof drew lower, sending that same input coursing through Twilight’s body.

Twilight shivered against Rarity, her tongue seizing and giving ground as her partner soon led their dance with experience and passion.

Something within Twilight stirred, a certain part of her anatomy that wasn’t usually this receptive. She flushed, feeling her sheath start to part and the thin tip of her erection press forth. It hardened slightly as it advanced, wedged tightly between Rarity’s body and her own.

It felt so weird but it was a good kind of weird, one that felt safe and familiar, inviting and tempting.

Twilight cracked open an eye, just in time for Rarity to draw back from the kiss. A crude strand of saliva hung from her lip, unifying them for a brief moment. Then she dipped back, severing it as she drew away from her lover.

“Sorry,” Twilight whispered, realizing what had likely caused that.

Rarity hummed. “Whatever for?”

She allowed her eyes to draw down Twilight’s form, settling upon the petite erection that had slowly pressed out. It wasn’t impressive, by any stretch. Honestly it was kind of a pathetic organ, being far too small or soft to be of any use. Though that was the consequence of Twilight’s medical regime of T-blockers and estrogen.

“I don’t know,” Twilight whispered, blushing and looking away as she felt Rarity’s gaze settle upon her hen; the organ twitching at this attention. “I’m just used to having to apologize for…”

“Having a penis?” Rarity asked, bluntly enough that Twilight’s cheeks positively burned.

Twilight didn’t respond with words and instead nodded her head slowly.

“And why is that something you’d have to apologize for?” Rarity asked, repositioning herself, so she was on her belly, her muzzle hovering a few inches away from this supposedly problematic erection. “It’s a very feminine penis, darling.” She smirked. “So soft, well groomed, just the proper size. Honestly, I’m a little jealous, I could only hope to look this adorable.”

She exhaled through her mouth, allowing her warm breath to tickle at Twilight’s flesh. This of course, sent a shiver through her body and made her squeak.

“See!” Rarity exclaimed. “And it even has the added benefit of causing you to make such adorable little noises.”

She reached out with a hoof, gently tracing it along the quivering shaft. This made Twilight shiver and her erection harden even more, the almost impressive organ pressed tight against the soft fur of her belly. An incredibly thin, nearly translucent, bead of pre bubbled to the tip, staining Twilight’s fur and darkening it.

Twilight shivered, biting her lip as she watched Rarity lean forwards. Her lover pressed her lips against the dampened spot, a tiny moan flittering forth as she lapped at this little dollop that Twilight had left behind.

Rarity savoured the flavour, smacking her lips together in satisfaction, humming and tapping a hoof to her chin as she appraised the quality of Twilight’s pre-cum.

“It’s such an odd flavour,” she commented. “Doesn’t have much substance to it, does it? It’s more of a textured experience if anything.” She smirked and inched downwards, hovering just over Twilight’s erection. “I really must try a second sample.”

Her breath was so hot, the humidity of her syllables licking at Twilight’s pride and making her suck in a breath out of instinct.

“Sampling sounds good,” Twilight whispered, swallowing the lump in her throat. “I… I believe that having many samples is very important for… science!”

She offered a nervous grin.

Rarity returned a far more confident version. “Well then, I have some good news for you, darling. I fully intend to take many _many_ samples throughout the night. I’m nothing if not…” Her gaze grew half-lidded, her expression hungry, “thorough when it comes to testing my hypothesis.”

Twilight paused for a moment before her smile waivered. She snickered uncontrollably and covered her squared muzzle. “S-sorry.”

“Were the science references a little much?” Rarity asked.

“A little…”

“If you’d like I could use a few of my fashion ones,” Rarity said. “I had great success in getting Coco going with those. And she has… a similar affliction to yourself.

Twilight bit her lip. “Is one of those lines, _‘many ponies compliment me on my hoofwork, you know.’”_

“Well shit,” Rarity murmured, pouting out her lower lip. “I’ve become predictable.” Then a glint twinkled in her eye. “Though I suppose I could think of a better application for my mouth.”

She leaned forwards, pressing her soft ruby red lips against the tip of Twilight’s unflared marehood. Her initial motions were gentle with her playfully nipping at the sensitive flesh and lapping at it with the tip of her tongue. She angled herself slightly, aiming her little kisses at the very tip of Twilight’s pride, getting that fabled flavour right from the source.

Rarity sighed, the breathy note causing Twilight to quiver as another burst of humid warmth caressed her shaft. Her voice rose in response to the stimulation, a feeble note of pleasure flittering forth, likely music to Rarity’s ears judging by the playful glimmer that now smoldered in her gaze.

“Much better,” she said. “Though I believe further research is of vital importance.”

Rarity parted her lips and leaned forwards, taking the first inch of Twilight between her lips. She remained at that depth for a moment, allowing her tongue to probe at will, rolling around Twilight’s erection in slow but dutiful strides.

Twilight’s jaw tensed and a hiss of pleasure edged free, her voice cracking slightly as she liberally moaned her praise to the mare who was currently pleasuring her.

Another fiery twinkle burned within Rarity’s eye as she began to slowly bob. Her motions were curt and controlled, her pace constantly driving her a fraction of an inch deeper with each bob of her head.

Twilight covered her mouth with a hoof, trying to stem the tide of ugly noises that she couldn’t help but make. They were instinctual, brutish, and bore an uncontrolled level of bass that made her complexion warm even further.

Rarity was just too good at what she did. Her lips were like velvet, soft and warm, the ideal stimulant for gliding along Twilight’s shaft. They were plush and cushioned, more luxurious than any penetration toy she’d ever played with in the past.

Her motions soon grew a little bolder, a little quicker. Soon she was bobbing a good couple of inches at a time, her hair bouncing as she rapidly changed direction, a curl of purple obscuring her eyes for a moment. A series of lewd notes filled the air, the sounds of slurping, suckling, and all other manner of perversion wafting forth without discretion.

Rarity looked up and narrowed her gaze as she saw Twilight covering her mouth.

Soon, her aura formed around Twilight’s offending hoof, ripping it away. Once more, those ugly little noise, those blemished notes on a disastrous melody, came gushing forth with an unrestrained and brutish vigour.

Yet, Rarity didn’t seem to mind Twilight’s ugly voice. Instead, she cherished these notes, using them to set the tempo and pace by which she bobbed. She was like a musician, toying with her instrument, getting it to play its perfect sonata.

Twilight’s hips bucked upwards instinctively, pumping into Rarity’s plush lips. Her marefriend’s mouth was fantastic, euphoric even. It was nearly indescribable as her breath, lips, saliva, and palate cradled Twilight’s erection, bathing it in a million pleasant sensations. Sensations which somehow managed to even get obedience out of an erection as useless as hers.

Soon, Rarity’s magic tugged at her fetlocks, guiding her left foreleg down to the back of her head.

Twilight rested it within Rarity’s mane, gently stroking it as her marefriend continued to bob along. And, as Rarity started to go faster, Twilight grew more comfortable with her intended roll. She helped guide Rarity along her pride, applying just a little bit of force to the back of her head in order to help her set a pleasurable rhythm.

This seemed to please Rarity who drew back to the very tip and gave Twilight a playful little wink.

For a brief moment, Twilight wondered what this meant, until Rarity lurched forwards, not stopping until the tip of her snout rested against Twilight’s pelvis.

A million nerves all fired off within Twilight, her erection quivering inside of Rarity’s mouth, and beyond as she realized the tip was tickling at her lover’s esophagus. It was like Rarity’s mouth was a sleeve designed by some greater power to ensure her pleasure. Her throat felt fantastic, squeezing Twilight’s erection and reflexively gagging against it.

Yet, Rarity took this like a champ, barely even audible as she remained at the base. Her eyes watered slightly but she was a good little filly, swirling her tongue and continuing to suckle with a certain panicked quality.

Twilight sparked her own horn, forming a warm glow that she held afloat just above Rarity’s backside. The glow was enough to make Rarity cock a brow, questioning what Twilight was up to. Thankfully, the answer came soon enough as Twilight drew her warming spell lower, pressing it between Rarity’s legs.

Rarity’s eyes widened and a thin moan oozed forth, the vibrations from it rolling against Twilight’s shaft and heightening her own pleasure to some seemingly impossible degree.

Twilight moaned softly, shuddering as Rarity once again resumed her bobbing. There was no restraint shown at this point, her pace lightning quick as she bounced back and forth swiftly over a generous portion of Twilight’s petite erection.

Rarity made a series of crude noises, her slurping renewed with even more vigour and crudeness. Twilight’s hen was soon bathed in a sheen of perverse fluids as her abundant pre mixed with Rarity’s equally generous dosage of saliva. All the while her marefriend huffed and moaned, a pleasured little chirping coming from the spell that assaulted her nethers.

Twilight reinforced this cantrip, feeding it with even more power. She doubled down upon the spell, pressing it even harder against Rarity’s lips, parting them and pressing into her lover’s folds. Soon the glow, the warmth, the vibrations would be a universal constant within Rarity’s loins.

Her marefriend reacted immediately to this, pausing her progress and halting in place for a few moments, near the tip. She drew in a ragged breath, panting as Twilight was unrelenting with her advance.

A small smile graced Twilight’s lips as she began to piston the spell, thrusting it into Rarity as if it were a dildo or her own erection. She pumped it with such intensity, slamming the toy in and out at a hurried pace. Soon, Rarity had abandoned all attempts at pleasuring Twilight, drawing away from her erection and remaining motionless, succumbing to her lover’s stimulation.

She made such cute noises while she was being fucked, her moans flittering free and sounding so graceful. They were a lovely song and Twilight took much glee in reversing things and controlling her tempo and melody. She revelled in toying with Rarity’s pleasure, enjoying the power such a position bore.

“Twilight, dear,” Rarity moaned, finally losing her composure and thumping down, so her face was smooshed against Twilight’s thigh, “I… I…”

Twilight smirked. “Hmmm?”

She delayed the spell, for just a moment.

“I was supposed to be pleasuring you,” Rarity whined.

Twilight pursed her lips and mulled this over before shaking her head and resuming.

“I may be a Princess,” Twilight teased, pumping the toy, nice and deep. “But I am not about to lay back and be some pillow princess who demands to be coddled over.”

She shook her head and held the toy there, turning up its intensity and allowing the magic to shimmer with such power. It was enough to make Rarity close her eyes, her voice devolving into a huffing mess as coherent syllables and sounds fell to the wayside.

Twilight reached down with a hoof, wrapping it around her erection and stroking it casually. The motion was a mere fluffing, something to keep her hard as she revelled in controlling her marefriend in such a fashion.

The spell became a practical blur, pounding away at Rarity’s sex in swift and deep motions. When the cantrip was eventually pulled away, Rarity drew in a breath. Only, as she took it, Twilight slammed her spell back in, wiggling it about inside of her. And just like that, all that precious breath was let it all out in a frantic huffing collage of pleasured noises.

“You sound so beautiful,” Twilight whispered, using her other foreleg to reach down and pet Rarity’s mane.

The mare quivered at the sensation, nuzzling into Twilight’s frog.

“Are you close?” Twilight asked.

Rarity nodded quickly; her voice so faint when she spoke. “Y-yes.”

Twilight smirked, moving her hoof over to Rarity’s horn and gripping it tightly. With this for leverage, she turned Rarity’s face upwards, forcing her to look her in the eye.

“I couldn’t hear you, dear,” Twilight teased, punctuating her sentence by drawing the magical aura out of Rarity and resting it against her cutie mark.

It might not have had a conventional shape or mass, but still, her lover’s juices clung to the ball of magic and dripped onto her flank, darkening her otherwise white hide.

Rarity whined, grinding her hips pathetically against the couch cushions like some needy little slut, desperate for attention.

“I want to hear you beg for it,” Twilight whispered, reaching over and playfully booping Rarity’s snout.

Rarity whimpered and nodded quickly. “Please Twilight, dearest, would you please…” She swallowed the lump in her throat, her cheeks burning. “Would you please fuck me senseless with you magic?”

Twilight hummed, still stroking at her own erection. “I don’t know if I quite buy your sincerity, Rarity.”

Rarity’s face warmed further. “Now dear, you can’t honestly expect me to debase myself further, can you?”

“Well I mean that depends?” Twilight said, using the tip of her hoof to play with Rarity’s mane, circling a few locks around it. “How badly do you want to cum?”

She smirked and brought the ball over, so it was between them. This gave Rarity an excellent opportunity to see just how much she’d leaked and how saturated the orb of magic was with her juices. It was enough to send her complexion from embarrassed pink to a downright humiliated red, her eyes flinching away from Twilight’s coy and domineering grin.

When Rarity didn’t utter a word, Twilight brought the ball over to her mouth, making a show of sampling the wet spot that lingered upon it. The sensation of licking live magic was strange, making her tongue tingle and go numb as little bolts of electricity arched forth.

Still she got a nice taste of Rarity’s flavour. It was delectable, like the finest delicacy she’d ever been allowed.

“It tastes like you want this,” Twilight commented, moving the ball out of sight so it would not distract them.

Rarity huffed. “When did you get such a domineering personality?”

“As soon as I learned I could get under your skin with it.” Twilight smirked. “I’ll admit I didn’t think it would be this much fun to tease you, dear.”

She angled the ball of magic, allowing it to glide between Rarity’s haunches. She pressed it into her, only slightly, barely enough to part her folds, giving her a taste of that intoxicating sensation.

Still, it provided the desired effect as Rarity let out this truly pathetic whimper of despair.

“Please?” Rarity whispered.

Twilight hummed. “Please what?”

“Please fuck me with you magic, darling,” Rarity murmured, unable to meet her gaze.

Twilight sighed. “That hardly feels like proper begging, dear.”

Rarity growled and let out a frustrated huffing sigh. When she spoke, she practically barked the words. “Please, fuck me like a whore, Mistress.” She glared at her, spitting her indigitation. “How does that sound?”

Twilight merely smirked back, and without warning, pounded the spell back into Rarity’s folds. The action was enough to wipe away that indignant glare, immediately making Rarity’s eyes go half-lidded and voice break loose in a moan.

She felt so powerful in that moment, knowing that a little mana could go a long way when controlled by somepony like herself. She loved being able to make her partner moan, making her quiver and quake; so overstimulated that the Equine language failed her.

All the while she continued to stroke Rarity’s mane, whispering praise to her as she rode that little bundle of pure magic.

Soon Rarity’s body grew haggard, her breath etching forth in little puffs of exhaustion. She remained like that for a few desperate moments before shivering violently, for a final time, gasping and crying out Twilight’s name as she climaxed.

Twilight could feel Rarity clench around the bundle of mana, her walls flexing against it. She watched as her juices gushed forth, soaking into the material of her sofa. That would eventually need to be cleaned but Twilight knew just the spell for that.

Rarity’s orgasm lasted for several long moments; an impressive length of time to Twilight who was used to her own orgasms, which were far shorter. Though that might’ve had something to do with her organic limitations.

Speaking of which, she rolled a hoof around the tip of her own erection, collecting a nice dollop of pre upon it and then stroking it into her shaft.

“How was that?” she asked, smirking like the conquering villain she was.

Rarity looked up and let out a single amused note. “That was a very adept spell, darling. Is that something you’ve been practicing with?”

“You could say that,” Twilight said. “It’s uh… a favourite of mine to us on myself.”

“My, my, my, even our glorious Princess masturbates,” Rarity teased. “How will us mortals ever cope with this knowledge.”

“I’m sure you’ll manage,” Twilight said before biting her lip. “How are you feeling?”

Rarity hummed. “Uh… a little haggard and very well used… why do you ask?”

“I was wondering if you’d like me to uh…” Twilight blushed, tapping a hoof against her own thigh. “If you’d like me to rut you with my… anatomy.”

“Would your hen be up to the challenge?” Rarity asked.

Twilight nodded slowly. “I think so.”

Rarity drew towards Twilight slowly, crawling up her body with a hungry and predatory glint in her eye. She didn’t stop until her muzzle was mere inches from Twilight’s own.

They kissed, their mouths lingering upon one another and tongues melding in this brief bout of post-orgasmic bliss. Rarity eventually drew away, licking her lips slowly as she watched Twilight with that unrelenting appetite in her gaze.

“I would love that a lot,” Rarity said, motioning with her hoof. “Though may I suggest that we take this to the bedroom to avoid further fouling my furniture?”

Twilight nodded. “That sounds… agreeable.”

Rarity got up first, pulling herself away from the sticky mess she’d left behind. She sighed as she inspected the sofa, thought Twilight promptly flicked her horn, doing away with the moisture in the blink of an eye.

This earned her a small smile from Rarity.

“Is there anything your horn can’t do?” Rarity asked.

Twilight snorted. “Well it can’t change my…” she then deadpanned. “Actually, let’s uh not go there tonight.”

“Good choice,” Rarity said, planting a kiss on her cheek and offering a hoof to help her get up. An offer Twilight happily took.

Together they made their way out of the living room, heading into the hall and taking the stairs up to the second floor. Rarity, of course, led the way and took full advantage of this. She flickered her tail every once in a while and made sure to flag it to the side quite liberally.

Twilight couldn’t help but stare at her swollen pussy, watching the way her juices had darkened her otherwise white hide.

She flushed, realizing that her erection was still quite strong, pressed tight against her belly. She bit her lip as she felt a drop of her abundant pre bubble to the tip and break free. Thankfully she caught it in her magic, poofing her shameful eagerness out of existence.

Rarity snorted. “Now, Twilight, do be patient so we can at least make it to my bedroom.”

Twilight grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, hun.”

They crested the stairs and Rarity led Twilight into her bedroom.

As they entered, Rarity flicked on the lights and cantered towards her bed, hopping upon it and laying on her side. She made a seductive display, spreading her hindlegs slightly so Twilight could get a nice full view of her crotch and teats. There was a hungry perversion in her gaze, an enticing expression that made Twilight’s complexion brighten even more.

“Have you ever mounted a mare before?” Rarity asked, running a hoof down her stomach and gliding it between her teats before letting it settle against her muff. She rubbed her folds in nice slow motions, edging forth a suggestive little moan.

Twilight shook her head, mesmerized by the display. “I… I have not, no.”

Rarity rolled over, onto her belly, hanging her haunches over the side of the bed. She flagged her tail to the side, exposing her pussy once again.

“Then I’m glad to be your first,” she stated, a sultry note filling her voice.

Twilight stepped up upon the bed, taking position over Rarity. Usually she was not a fan of her height but at this moment it was a godsend, allowing her to perfectly align the unflared tip of her marehood with Rarity’s folds.

“Are you ready?” Twilight asked.

Rarity nodded.

Twilight drew in a nervous breath. “Just make sure you tell me if I’m doing something wrong or if it hurts or if you…”

Rarity coiled her magic around Twilight’s muzzle, sealing it shut as she waggled a mythical digit right in front of her snout. “Dear, you need to stop worrying so much and enjoy yourself. I promise that I will voice my opinion if the situation requires it.” She then uncoiled her spell and booped her lover. “Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Twilight said.

She drew in a final reinforcing breath before pumping her hips forwards, pressing the first few inches of her erection into Rarity’s tight little hole. Her walls were warm and wet, cradling Twilight tightly in their blissful embrace

A frayed moan broke free from Twilight’s lips as she forced herself to buck forwards. It was a challenge, with her hen already so stimulated. She feared that every additional inch would send her into the realm of overstimulation. Yet, she eventually forced a tempo upon herself, pumping forwards at a steady pace, though never pressing deeper than her medial ring.

Twilight noticed Rarity’s horn glow once again and felt the lick of magic upon her calf. She was confused, for a moment, questioning what this was for until she felt the electric tingle of the spell travel upwards, heading towards her rear and its tight little pucker

“Harder, dear,” Rarity breathed, her voice coming out in a soft moan, a tantalizing melody. “You aren’t going to hurt me that easily.”

Twilight nodded quickly and bucked forwards roughly, at least by her sporadic standards, pressing beyond the medial ring. She loved the sensation of Rarity’s walls parting slightly to accommodate for that slight increase in girth. These same tender walls tugged at Twilight’s cock, inviting it deeper. She was only too happy to comply, pressing forwards a few inches at a time with each of her increasingly animalistic thrusts.

Rarity’s spell rolled around Twilight’s pucker, sending a shiver up her spine. She wasn’t given more than a moment to adjust before Rarity formed a crude plug, pressing it into Twilight. It ventured deep into her hole, rubbing against a bundle of nerves she enjoyed playing with whenever she masturbated.

It was enough to make Twilight seize, her body shuddering as Rarity toyed with this sweet spot, constantly probing and prodding at it. The spell shimmered and vibrated slightly, being more exacting than any toy made of silicon or plastic. It molded around this bundle of nerve, stimulating them from every angle imaginable.

This pleasured intensity enticed Twilight, driving her onwards, making her thrusting even more potent as her pace continued to grow both in intensity and speed. The sound of sex was tantalizing, the slapping of hips and slurping of Twilight’s hen both heavy in the air. Then there was the scent, the taste of sex, this lingering perversion and crudeness that seemed to assault all of Twilight’s senses, shrouding them in a blanket of pleasure and intoxication.

Soon her pace was both frantic and potent, her entire length pounding swiftly into Rarity with no reservation. It was an incredible sensation, feeling her entire length get wedged into Rarity’s snatch, her lover’s tight walls clinging to her, desperately quivering in some perverted effort to milk her dry.

Rarity’s horn glowed brighter and Twilight let out some incoherent gasp, as a string of syllables gushed forth. She felt her joints and muscles succumb to a momentary paralysis. Her back arched, and for a moment, her pace halted.

Rarity hissed and looked up at her. “Don’t you dare stop!”

Twilight whined in dismay but bent the knee to Rarity’s demands, bounding away once again with that same hurried and unrelenting quality. There was no rhythm to her actions, no fluidity or smoothness. It was a brutal brawl to drive Rarity those last few inches onwards.

Rarity gasped loudly and her horn shorted out.

As the pressure waned from Twilight’s prostate, a new form of bliss came as she felt Rarity’s wall envelop her erection, cradling it tightly and practically suffocating the organ within her velvety warmth.

Rarity came, hard, her juices gushing out for the second time that night, splashing back against Twilight and staining her crotch.

Twilight attempted a few more thrusts, but with how tight Rarity’s carnal embrace was, these were slow and brutish. Still, they were enough to trigger that magical little reflex. She felt a twitch within her meager sack, and a moment later, she came as well.

Orgasms had changed greatly since Twilight started with hormones. They bore far more intensity than they once had, though the entire sensation was compacted into a thin sliver of time, a few mere seconds at most. For while an orgasm was intense, her cumshot was a shadow of its former self. It was a mere spurt, little more than a sneeze of cum that bore no fertility or potency.

But by the gods, that was the most satisfying sneeze that Twilight ever felt. She was hilted deep into her marefriend’s cunt, her lover’s walls still flexing around her rapidly softening shaft, trying to edge forth more cum even though Twilight was spent in an instant.

Twilight drew back and sighed, as her shaft slid out. Sadly, she left behind no creampie. In her current state, such things were no longer feasible.

Once free of her marefriend, Twilight flopped onto the bed, laying beside her. She reached out with a hoof, gently caressing Rarity’s cheek.

“That was great,” Twilight said, offering a small smile and kissing Rarity on the side of her snout.

Rarity nodded and turned towards her, this time pressing her lips against Twilight’s own. They shared in a kiss, in this brief union.

It was passionate but not lustful, their tongues dancing around one another. They drew closer together, holding each other tightly.

When they eventually parted, Twilight rested her forehead against Rarity’s own. Their horns touched, gliding across one another.

“That wasn’t too bad for a first time,” Twilight quipped, giggling as Rarity’s hoof glided across a ticklish spot on her flank.

Rarity shook her head. “No, that was actually quite fun. Are you sure that you’re a virgin, darling, because holy fuck that was… that was phenomenal?” She blew a bang out of her eyes and grinned. “Though I suppose you probably did your fair share of research beforehand, didn’t you?”

“Well…” Twilight blushed. “I will say this… there are an awful lot of books on the subject matter. Like… a lot.”

Rarity snickered. “Yes, I’m well aware of that. Please tell me that you at least read something that was a bit more technical than Playcolt?”

“I mean of course,” Twilight said. “There’s a whole section of my library dedicated to erotica. Plus, I used to write fanfiction.”

“Ah that’s _fantastic_ to hear,” Rarity joked, rolling her eyes “My marefriend is educated on fanfiction and dime novel romances.”

“Hey I’ll have you know that some of those fanfiction authors were really good at the sex,” Twilight said, pouting out her lower. “For example, Sandstorm…”

Rarity shook her head. “Darling, I am not questioning your abilities. I think you’ve more than proved the credibility of your source material.” She sighed and placed her hoof within Twilight’s own. “I love you, dear.”

Twilight smirked. “I love you too, Rarity.”

They laid there for a moment, silent, just enjoying their muted company.

“So…” Rarity began.

Twilight smirked. “So?”

“Any chance that you have a round two in you?” Rarity asked, lightly bumping her hoof against Twilight’s chest

Twilight flushed. “Maybe… though I might perform better with a strap on.”

“Excellent!” Rarity beamed, getting to her hooves. “Tell me, what kind of genitals would you like to have tonight? I have a diversity to select from.”

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/JWh4K7V) **/** [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


End file.
